Destined to Love You
by Violet Enigma
Summary: "A hundred years from now, someone like you will love someone like me and there won't be any templars to pull them apart." Anders declared passionately to Hawke standing in the depths of the Gallows. A modern re-telling of the Anders/F.Hawke love story with more of a description inside. Photo done by Wildbara from Deviantart, permission granted.


A/N: I read a one-shot called "A Hundred Years From Now" by carrinth and I wanted to expand upon their idea. However, my ideas became more of a modern retelling, and I literally dreamed this sequence so I'm following where my muse is trying to guide. This is just something I'm fooling around with, and I hope to get some imput from my readers for a reaction. I have more to come, but wanted to get this out there for some review love.

* * *

"A hundred years from now, someone like you will love someone like me and there won't be any templars to pull them apart." Anders declared passionately to Hawke standing in the depths of the Gallows.

Since their deaths near the end of the war with the chantry, Justice has made it his mission to bring those two souls together again, without the interference of templar scrutiny and war. It has taken more than two thousand years and a dozen lifetimes for the two personalities to finally be in the same place at the same time but now with his guidance, Justice hopes to set the injustices of these two fated lovers right.

* * *

**Alexis**

I wandered the halls of the arena, unsure of where I was supposed to meet my study partner. He had informed me he would be at the basketball court, but having never been in our college's athletic facilities before, I was a little lost. I finally noticed a placard on the wall, pointing out the way to the courts. As I wandered the wide hall, my messenger bag heavy on my hip, I began to hear the unmistakable sound of sneakers squeaking on a wooden surface, the thud-thud of a bouncing ball, and the shouts of enthusiastic male voices ribbing and calling to each other. My pace quickened, relying on the sounds to carry me in the right direction. I passed through the open double doors leading to the basketball courts and paused watching the sight in front of me.

The game looked intense, shirts versus skins. It had been years since I had played, but I was never any good. Tall and gangly but surprisingly quick I was usually center, until my coach realized how fast I was and ended up defending against the point guard. She had laughed. I was this tall five foot nine giant against five foot nothing guards. She enjoyed that I could intimidate and steal the ball, turning the game in our favor. But for all the times I stole the ball, I never once in the two years I played scored a point. It's why I quit, why play a game if you can never make a basket?

I made my way over to a nearby bleacher, and pulled out my copy of _The Feminine Mystique_ for my women's literature course. I tried to concentrate on my reading, knowing I needed to get the chapters read for class in two days but my reading revelry was interrupted by a peal of girlish laughter. Glancing up I noticed my cousin Avery Amell, running with the boys in nothing but her sports bra. Clearly she was on the skins team, and if I knew my cousin had joked about taking her bra off as well. The two of us were as different as night and day, she was short, flirtatious and beautiful while I was tall, reserved and common. She stood out in crowds; I blended in, even with my long auburn hair.

Growing up since we were the same age our mothers would often force us to play together and Avery would always take charge, making me play the games she wanted even if all I wanted to do was curl up with a book under the shade of a tree. She's part of the reason I was in sports in middle school, our mothers wanted us to have something to bond over and Avery had no interest in music or reading. So I was forced to take part in volleyball, basketball and track. Even though I enjoyed volleyball, I really didn't enjoy the other two sports, but my cousin excelled at them all. It created a fissure in our friendship, not closeness as our mothers hoped.

After middle school, my mom thankfully gave up on me being a part in sports. I still played volleyball a couple more years but eventually gave it up. I instead invested my time in art, theatre and music. Avery and I hung out with different crowds, she with the popular jocks, and I with the more colorful artsy group. We never really hung out outside of school and when we did she would make fun of me like she did at school. The only thing that kept her from being completely malicious was we both shared a secret. A secret most people didn't believe in anymore: magic. It was our family legacy so to speak, we were descendants of the Hawke/Amell bloodline.

I turned back to my reading, trying to block out the flirtations of my cousin while finishing this chapter. My highlighter poised to highlight key points to bring up in discussion, I became so engrossed in my reading I didn't notice the end of the game.

"I never thought I'd see you in a gym again Lex," my cousin's unmistakable voice spoke from in front of me. "I thought you had given up sports."

"I have, Avery. Don't worry I'm not here to step on your toes," I quipped, glancing up to look at my blue-eyed cousin. She had a towel strung around her shoulders, dabbing the sweat from her face and chest, and still miraculously without a shirt. "I was supposed to meet Quinby here for study group."

Avery glanced over her shoulder at Quinby, who was talking with a few of his shirtless teammates. Quinby was what I used to imagine the Icelandic god of thunder Thor looked like, until the recent movies came out. He was tall (and for me that's saying something), well-defined and muscular from the sports he plays; he had dusty blonde hair and though he had warm honey brown eyes instead of blue, it suited him. He was the guy most of campus drooled over. I found myself blushing slightly, taking in the sight of his well-defined abs and chest as it glistened with sweat from the exertions of playing basketball. I tore my heated gaze away from Quinby's form, trying to chase away the lusty thoughts filling my own head to meet my cousin's knowing gaze.

She stared at me, my cheeks pink with embarrassment as I worried my full bottom lip. I saw a flash of jealousy in her brilliant blue depths before it turned into a wicked grin. She ran from my side, jumping on Quinby's back wrapping her arms possessively around his wide shoulders. Quinby's stepped faltered only for a moment before laughing he turned to look at Avery, who planted a loud kiss on his cheek before settling her chin on his shoulder staring at me haughtily. I knew she was silently telling me Quinby was "her's" and from the way he readily accepted her advances, I found myself surprised by the stab of unexpected jealousy that ripped through my gut at her claim.

I turned back to the book, temporarily forgotten in my lap, to try and continue my reading while ignoring my cousin's antics with the men around her. I had just finished my current chapter and began on the next when I heard a throat being cleared near me.

"Alexis, right?" I glanced up from my book again, but this time it was Quinby in front of me. I nodded once as I capped my highlighter and placed it in the book to mark my page. "Hi, I just want to shower quickly, and then we can grab a bite before heading to the library."

"Quinn, some of us are getting together at Troy's dorm for a movie and pizza," Avery grabbed Quinby arm, trying to pull him back to the basketball players still hovering near the court.

"Ave babe, it sounds like a great time," Quinby stated, looking wistful. "Unfortunately I have a study group thing."

"Lex won't mind, will you Lex?" My cousin began to pull on his arm more emphatically.

"No problem cousin, this project is only half our grade, far be it from me to prevent a fun Tuesday night," I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag, stuffing my book quickly into it before leaving the gym.

I paused at the end of the hall when I heard someone calling my name, turning back in the direction of the courts. I was surprised to see Quinby emerge with an athletic bag in hand.

"You're fast," Quinby puffed out, stopping in front of me.

"Long legs," I motioned, kicking out a leg and wiggling my foot. "Blame my father."

"I think I'd rather thank your father," he smirked, his gaze racking over figure before finally settling on my green eyes.

_Oh my. _ I could feel heat coloring my cheeks and rushing to my belly at the look he gave me. My apparent blush only made him smirk more.

"Let me go get showered. Then we can grab a bite and head to the library to start this beast." I moved to follow him, which earned a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know my way around," I shrugged, trying to dismiss the thoughts of him in the shower as I matched his stride to the locker room. "I've never been in this building before. I'll just wait out here while you get ready."

I stopped next to the locker room and slid down on the wall, pulling out my book from my bag and started reading where I left off. Quinby still hadn't moved, so I glanced up at him with my own raised eyebrow.

"You're not like Avery," he scoffed. "She knows this place like the back of her hand."

"Yes well, I don't play sports anymore," I pointed out. "Something I'm sure my dear cousin is quite relieved to know."

"Were you better than her?"

"Hell no," I scoffed. "Well just at volleyball, but now I'm sure she could kick my ass. I just didn't enjoy it as much as she seemed, and I found other interests."

"Like what?" he chuckled.

"If you really want to know, we can talk more after you're cleaned up," I replied, waving him away. "We have the whole semester to get to know each other."

"True," he replied, sounding nonplussed before heading into the locker room.

I looked back at my book, smirking at his apparent interest in me.

"Don't feel special."

"Whatever do you mean Avery?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my book.

"Quinn flirts with everyone, even those who are beneath his notice," my cousin spat.

"Glad you cleared that up," I dismissed, highlighting a passage in my book. "Not that I didn't know his reputation as a player anyway. I'm glad I have you to take care of me."

"He's mine Alexis," Avery spoke venom dripping from every word. "Stay away from him."

"That's a bit hard to do when we were assigned to work together for architecture," I sighed, finally meeting my cousin's furious gaze. "But to assuage your fears, I shall endeavor to not take him from you."

"Don't mock me," she grabbed the book from my hands, and flung it down the hall. "Just know I'll be keeping an eye on you cousin."

Avery quickly glanced around before reaching out a hand and shocking me painfully with lightning before she bolted into the women's locker room. I yelped quietly, used to her painful temper tantrums before soothing the spot she zapped me with some cooling healing magic. I slipped the strap from my messenger bag off, and stood to retrieve my thrown book. Clicking my tongue at the rumpled pages, I bent over and received a wolf whistle as I grabbed the book. Quickly straightening with the book in my hand, I glanced over my shoulder to see Quinby pulling a gray shirt over his head.

"Just when I was enjoying the show," his lips curled into what was becoming his signature, sexy smirk. He stooped to pick up my messenger bag and gave a small grunt of surprise at its weight before sauntering in my direction. "Get frustrated with your book?"

"You could say that," I laughed off his comment, trying to heed my cousin's warning as I relieved him of my bag. Our hands briefly touched and sparks flew from our contact making both of us gasp quietly before meeting each other's gaze. His warm eyes darkened suddenly as he seemed to take an involuntary step in my direction. I wavered slightly, unsure of his close presence causing him to reach out a hand, settling it on my hip to help steady me. I tried to ignore the warmth that spread through my body at his simple touch but found myself unable to keep the heat from reaching my cheeks.

"Not like Ave at all," he chuckled lightly noticing the blush blooming on my pale skin. Quincy's grip tightened on my hip, pulling me closer to him as he raised his other hand to gently brush some of my auburn strands from my eyes before settling it behind my head. Desire pooled in my stomach as my emerald gaze met his light brown.

"Tell me that's a good thing," I whispered my voice deeper with longing.

"I'll let you know," he smirked, his gaze flicked to my lips as if seeking permission.

"You must be a fantastic student," I joked breaking the spell as I stepped out of his arms and hoisted my bag to my shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" Quinby asked reluctantly taking the lead guiding us out of the athletics facilities.

"No books," I pointed out, pushing my way out the glass doors into the early evening hours.

"My books are in my car," he confirmed, leading the way to the parking lot by the gymnasium.

"I thought you were a hockey player?" I queried, as he opened up his car to grab his laptop bag and backpack.

"I am," Quinby confirmed settling the two bags on his shoulders.

"So what was with the basketball?"

"Just some of my friends, we try and play once a week just for fun."

"I see," I fell into step beside him, unsure what to say next. I can admit to myself he flustered me. Here was this popular, attractive man seemingly interested in me and I couldn't understand why he sought my permission to kiss me. From the way Avery had always described him, he never asked for anything. He was slick enough to get it without asking and yet he asked me. I was confused as he led me to one of the off-campus pizza places.

"My treat," he grinned, opening the door for me. "Sometimes you just have to stay away from campus cuisine."

"Did pizza sound too good to pass up?" I chuckled as we waited to be seated.

"Amongst other things," he growled out in frustration. Clearly my dismissal of his kiss was not so easily forgotten.

"Lexi my dear, what are you doing here?" called out a sultry feminine voice. I glanced up to see my roommate, menus in hand, getting ready to seat us.

"Bels, just getting some dinner before heading to the library," I explained, following my buxom roommate to a booth. "I didn't know you were working tonight."

"I wasn't supposed to," she confirmed. "Diana was sick and asked me to cover. I wanted the extra money so I helped her out."

Belanna Vega was a tough Latina who was assigned to be my roommate our freshman year but we got on so well together we decided to live together the next year as well. She was a couple years older than me, having stayed at home when she graduated high school to help her mother when she was unable to work from being sick. She took care of her two younger brothers and her mother working full-time to make sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. When her mother recovered from her illness, Bela applied for college and got a full scholarship through her old employer due to the fact that she intended to study business. She was a dark beauty, with curves that made most men drool so I wasn't surprised when Quinby's eyes followed her as she sashayed away from our table after getting our drink order.

"I know her from somewhere," he mumbled looking down at the menu, confusion painted across his face. "How do you know her?"

"Bela's my roommate, she's quite the party girl," I replied.

"Does that make you a party girl?" he chuckled, glancing up at me with a new hope twinkling in his caramel eyes. All I could do was let out a harsh laugh as I perused the menu. "I take it that's a no?"

"You have to be invited to be a party girl," I muttered with a hint of longing.

"Now I remember her, she does this thing with her hips when she's on top…" he trailed off noticing the way I was staring in horror.

"Please stop talking now," I ground out, shutting my eyes to try and escape the images assaulting me of Quinby with Bela. Belanna deposited our sodas on the table before softly grabbing my arm and pulling me from the booth.

"What Bels?" I hissed out quietly.

"Alexis Lea Larkin, how did _you_ manage to get a date with Quinby Andersen?" she hissed back.

"It's not a date," I retorted.

"It certainly looks like a date."

"Well it's not, we were assigned as partners to work on a semester long project in our architecture class," I groused out. "The only reason he even knows I exist is because of that assignment."

"Does this mean I'll get to see more of his yummy ass?" she squealed, clapping her hands quietly.

"Probably," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Well I'm glad this is just for class," she pointed out as she adjusted her large breasts. "You were making me think I was losing my touch."

"Can I go now?" I asked dismayed, knowing between my cousin and roommate I stood no chance with the sexy hockey player.

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to you later honey," she winked at me before she grabbed some menus and walked towards the front of the restaurant to seat a family that had just arrived. I walked back to the table and Quinby raised an eyebrow as I seated myself across from him again.

"Roommate stuff," I dismissed his silent inquiry which only made him give me his lopsided grin.

"So what kind of pizza do you like?" he finally asked.

"You said it was your treat, so get whatever you want," I shrugged, as Bela came up to our table to take our order.

"Anchovies it is," he stated grabbing my menu and turning towards my roommate. "One large pizza, hand tossed."

"Anchovy? Really?" Bela scoffed, noticing my blanched face.

"No, supreme," Quinby laughed as he handed her the menus, his smile deepening at the face I was making.

"Thank god," Bela muttered walking away to give the chef our order. "Those fish stink."

"Did you really think I'd order anchovies on a pizza?" Quinby asked before taking a sip of his Dew. All I could do was shrug which only earned me another round of his sexy laughter. "I'm sorry if you think I'd do that to you."

I dug through my messenger bag for my architecture notes and textbook while we waited for the pizza to arrive. As I placed them on the table, Quinby placed his palm on the book forcing me to meet his gaze since I couldn't open the text.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," he informed me. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well there's the basic: name, where you're from, what's your major but that's just so boring," he joked, pushing aside the text book to notice my full name scrawled across the front of my notebook. "More interesting questions are: what's your favorite shot, what's your favorite position, and can I have your phone number?"

"I don't need to be another name in your little black book," I huffed pulling the textbook and notebook from under his grasp and putting them back into my bag.

"Are you always such a prude?"

"Just because your charm and charisma doesn't get me naked with you, doesn't make me a prude," I exclaimed quietly, not wanting to offend the family two booths away. "If this is the kind of information you really want from me, I'll be going and I'll meet you at the entrance to the library in an hour."

"Nuh-uh sweet cheeks," Bela interrupted, standing at the end of my seat preventing me from leaving. "To answer your questions, yes she's always such a prude."

"Finally an honest answer," Quinby laughed placing his hands behind his head and relaxing into the booth.

"Bels," I hissed, feeling a blush darkening my cheeks in humiliation. "I thought you were my friend."

"Honey, I am your friend," she confirmed sliding into the booth next to me. "I worry about you since you haven't gotten laid the entire time I've known you."

"That you know about," I argued.

"Please sweetie, I would know," she poked my nose with her false nail. "You're strung so tight I don't know how you make it through the day let alone a week without getting some action."

"Can we _not_ talk about this _here_?"

"I don't mind," Quinby chuckled causing the heat in my face to intensify.

"Of course _you_ don't, your conquests are legendary," I hissed, my glare switching between my class partner and my roommate.

"I don't know if I'd say legendary," Belanna pointed out, elbowing me to get me to agree with her.

"Hey!" Quinby sulked. "I didn't hear you complain when we did it at the Omega frat party."

"You're right, I didn't," my roommate purred, leaning on the table to show off her ample cleavage. I saw Quinby's eyes darken at the display in front of him and found myself digging in my bag while the two began flirting with each other again. I buried my nose in my book trying to ignore the whispered words between them. I got so caught up in my reading, I didn't notice Bela leave until the smell of pizza assaulted my senses.

* * *

A/N: I know, Anders/Quinby is a dog, but he was in his early days in the circle too. I hope you will stick with the story to watch it unfold. Alexis/Hawke is a bit guarded at this point, but that will be explained more later as well. This was just a starting point to get the story on "paper" and out of my head.

Also, never thought I would have three separate stories with Anders as the love interest...I'm a big Fenris fan in reality, but my story "Freedom for Mages" has made me fall in love with Anders in a different way.


End file.
